El esclavo verde
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: El prisionero solía llevar siempre una camisa larga de color verde. Honda lo reconoce donde sea, es su predilecto, intenta conservarlo vivo en todas las medidas posibles. Los demás soldados japoneses no lo entienden, tampoco Honda, ni mucho menos Wang Yao. -Japón/China, ambientado en el Escuadrón 731. UA.-
1. I: Negro

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son total propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Posible aunque no intencional OoC. Basado en el Escuadrón 731, no hace falta decir mucho más.

**Notas:** Escribo esto con el mayor respeto posible, por amor a la Historia, a la escritura y a la obra de Hidekaz.

* * *

><p><strong>EL ESCLAVO VERDE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>«<em>Amistad es amistad.

Historia es historia._»_

**_—_****_Los hombres tras el Sol_**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo I: Negro<em>**

**_._**

_Febrero de 1945, Harbin, China._

Hace ya mucho tiempo que el olor de la tierra era parecido a la pólvora y al metal oxidado. Pero esa mañana, Wang Yao podía asegurar que incluso desde su cama de paja, provenía olor a guerra. Estaba más que acostumbrado, a su corta edad, a esa sensación que le calaba los huesos, pero que no era ni por si acaso parecido al miedo.

Andar por los caminos de tierra, pasando entre siembras de arroz y percatarse de los trozos de metal enterrados entre la arena, daba a pensar, de forma inmediata, que las siembras eran poco fructíferas en estas regiones de China. Porque era cierto, esos elementos químicos no son propios de los que se necesitan para que una siembra resulte adecuadamente, sin embargo, la granja de sus padres, el señor y la señora Wang, podía hacer florecer arroz aunque debajo de una película de tierra estuviera infestado de pólvora. Las plantas se habían acostumbrado y adaptado a ese suelo con olor a guerra, y ya el hecho de cenar significaba un símbolo más de los conflictos con la nación del Sol Naciente.

Yao era hijo único, con diecinueve años, un campesino, al igual que su padre, que no aspiraba a unirse al ejército como los demás jóvenes de su edad. Queremos cortar algunas cabezas niponas, decían. Él sólo rodaba los ojos y continuaba con el camino a su casa, unos cuantos metros más allá de la sastrería del pequeño pueblo de la ciudad. Contaba con educación secundaria, aprobado con máxima distinción, siendo éste su mayor orgullo. Su anhelo era estudiar Historia y dedicarse de lleno a la historia nacional, para luego enseñar la misma en la universidad de la que se graduaría. Sus padres le apoyaban y hacían lo posible por juntar una cantidad específica de dinero para que Yao pudiera estudiar sin ningún problema. Por supuesto el joven chino también ponía de su parte en ello, ayudando sus padres en su tiempo libre y ocupándose personalmente de vender el producto en algún puesto cerca de casa.

Pero volvamos a la mañana específica en la que Wang Yao pudo oler la pólvora incluso antes de despertar, creyendo que era parte de algún extraño sueño. Se sintió extraño, como ya hemos dicho, y frunció el ceño. Miró por la ventana pequeña de su casa y todo parecía estar en completa normalidad.

Fue a desayunar, donde sus padres lo esperaban. Los saludó a ambos y se sentó a la mesa, donde cogió un plato con arroz y dos palillos.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Preguntó su madre, ladeando un poco la cabeza al ver cómo Yao tenía, aún, el ceño fruncido, con las cejas casi tocándose.

—Sí, madre—Contesta él, con el respeto que les pertenece a sus padres por derecho, pero no puede mantenerse así de sereno por mucho tiempo. Entonces recuerda su sueño. Había pólvora, sí, y sangre. La tierra estaba cubierta por ella, como si los ríos y los lagos se hubieran transformado. Las manos le tiemblan un poco y se le caen los palillos—. L-lo siento. No, madre, no dormí muy bien, desperté extraño hoy.

—¿Algún sueño extraño? —Pregunta su padre ahora. Los ojos del hombre mayor, son rajados como los de Yao, pero con los párpados un poco más caídos. Sus labios son finos y agrietados, y casi no se mueven al hablar.

—Sí, padre.

—¿De qué se trataba? —Pregunta, llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca.

Yao titubea un poco antes de contestar.

—Recuerdo ver mucha sangre sobre la tierra, sobre el asfalto, sobre el pasto y los caminos. Había olor a pólvora. Veía el pueblo, este pueblo, pero no había nadie habitándolo. De hecho, era como si ni yo mismo hubiera estado ahí mientras veía todo eso.

Sus padres se miraron, su padre dejó de masticar el arroz y su madre suspiró.

—Así terminará Harbin. La gente comenzó a desaparecer hace tres años, sin ningún tipo de explicación. La guerra es así, Yao. Ya nos tocará a nosotros desaparecer también.

—Padre, ¿por qué crees que desaparecen? —Pregunta inocentemente Yao.

—No lo sé. Hay rumores de algo terrible, esperemos que sólo sean malas lenguas.

—¿Qué cosa?

El hombre no respondió, como si Yao jamás le hubiera preguntado. Siguió comiendo arroz mirando la mesita de centro como si fuera todo un mundo.

Yao miró a su madre, pero ésta tampoco le dio ninguna respuesta. Ni siquiera lo miró y, como condenada a un silencio que no deseaba, se levantó y sacó los platos desocupados.

.

Yao ara la tierra con la fuerza bruta de sus brazos. Justo al costado de las siembras, donde está el camino de tierra, observa unos soldados, con un uniforme que hasta ahora sólo había visto dibujados en pancartas en los centros del pueblo y en los puestos comerciales. No les alcanza a observar el rostro, pero adivina que son más alargados que los de los suyos, que son más redondos y de expresiones mucho más amenas. Tampoco les alcanza a escuchar la voz, pero alcanza a oír murmullos duros y planos, tan toscos como rocas.

Con el cuerpo congelado y los ojos bien abiertos, observa cómo los soldados se llevan un puñado de campesinos. Hombres y mujeres, niños, ancianos, quienes suben al vehículo militar con el rostro caído y a pasos calmados pero obedientes, seguidos de unos soldados. El último, antes de subir, le da una mirada a Yao. Desde su lugar, alcanza a observar un poco de sus rasgos. Sus ojos y su cabello son negros, tan negros como las plumas de los cuervos, como el destino que los campesinos vislumbran desde que irrumpieron en sus casas y los obligaron a abandonar el pueblo.

Yao frunce el ceño en señal de extrañeza al sentir la mirada fría del soldado de colores tan oscuros sobre él. No se siente intimidado, ni mucho menos atemorizado, pero sí se siente raro, como si el soldado hubiera querido decirle algo más que "No mires si no te incumbe". El vehículo comienza a moverse cuando el soldado sube, y se va alejando cada vez más por el camino de tierra hasta que los ojos del soldado ya no lo observan.

Pero el cielo se oscurece de pronto, aún siendo demasiado temprano para que anochezca, y Yao tiene la sensación de que por el resto del día, el negro permanecerá detrás de él.

.

Un día, el mismo vehículo, los mismos soldados (incluido el de ojos y cabello negro), llegaron a su casa. Irrumpieron con violencia, tomaron a sus padres y los arrastraron hasta la carroza, y a él lo mantuvieron un rato sobre sus rodillas. Era ese mismo soldado, que no parecía inmutarse por el quejido que Yao soltó cuando otro soldado jaló su cabello largo hacia atrás y lo obligó a levantar la mirada hasta ese oscuro iris delante de él. De rostro sereno, como tallado en piedra, con un cinturón ciñendo su cintura mientras sostenía una katana.

—Señor, ¿qué hacemos con él? —Preguntó el soldado que tironeaba su cabello, en un idioma que no entendió del todo, pero que reconoció inmediatamente como japonés.

—Mañana lo vendré a buscar, yo solo—Respondió él, con mirada neutra, mas Yao no podía mirarlo con más odio. El soldado desenvainó su katana y la ubicó delante del cuello del chino, como una amenaza. Tanteó su rostro un poco, las mejillas, en un contacto tan suave como frío, sin la menor intención de verlo, si quiera, como una persona—. Me será particularmente útil.

—Entendido, Honda-san.

Honda, pensó Yao. Su apellido es Honda, uno de los más comunes en Japón. Pero, ¿y su nombre? Y lo que es peor, ¿a qué se refería con "serle útil"? ¿Qué iba a pasar con sus padres?

La puerta se cerró detrás de Honda y Yao quedó solo en casa, con el corazón en la garganta, el negro detrás de él y un nombre en la cabeza que no podría olvidar jamás, aún después de estar muerto.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre he pensado que China y Japón, en una misma historia, con una relación, es por demás una idea atractiva. Personalmente, me gusta muchísimo la pareja, pero en esta ocasión intento retratar algo mucho más crudo de la Historia Oriental, en la Segunda Guerra Chino-Japonesa y la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Intentaré escribir esto de la manera más respetuosa posible, e intentando no caer, por supuesto, en una relación sentimental retorcida considerando el contexto que está ya por demás planteado.<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. II: Olvidado

**EL ESCLAVO VERDE**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo II: Olvidado.<em>**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Yao despertó en el suelo, sin una manta que lo cubriera, y con la misma ropa que los soldados japoneses lo encontraron en su casa. Al mirarse las prendas, recordó entonces a sus padres, y en vez hacer algo, cualquier cosa, moverse, planear venganza, su cuerpo se congeló y el pánico entró en cada fibra. Ahora, más que nunca, tenía miedo. Era uno de esos miedos que raya en el terror y en la incertidumbre.<p>

Estaba solo, su casa estaba fría y desordenada. Se levantó del suelo y acomodó como pudo los adornos de la casa, la estatuilla de buda, los gatos dorados y los pergaminos con escrituras antiguas.

Mientras observaba una fotografía de sus padres y él de hace unos diez años, y cuando el corazón comenzaba a encogerse, escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta.

Como en acto reflejo se limpió los ojos por si había alguna lágrima resbalándosele, y fue abrir.

A quien vio era, de una u otra forma, una persona bastante esperada. Se lo había dicho la noche anterior, cuando lo lanzaron al suelo sin ningún cuidado, y ese soldado japonés desaparecía a través de la puerta y de la noche.

—Ohayō—Saludó Honda, haciendo una reverencia que a Yao se le antojó como una burla asquerosa.

—Ohayō —Dijo, intentando devolver el saludo en japonés, lo mejor que pudo.

—Haite mo ii desu ka? —Pregunta Honda. A Yao se le hizo por lo demás osado que un japonés preguntara tal cosa, pero no le quedaba más opción que hacerlo pasar de todas maneras.

Yao cerró la puerta luego de que Honda cometiera la descortesía de preguntar y ejecutar la acción como si la autorización de Yao fuera inútil. Pero, después de todo, debía mostrarse cortés con él, no podía olvidarse de que era un soldado japonés.

Lo invitó a sentarse, le ofreció un vaso de agua o un poco de leche, a lo que Honda respondió con que sería suficiente con agua. Yao fue y le sirvió un poco del jarrito de porcelana y se sentó junto a él, esperando en silencio lo que Honda le fuera a decir.

—Y bien, Yao—Vuelve a hablar el japonés, en su idioma—¿Cómo prefieres que sea nuestra conversación?

Yao lo mira un momento, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Como usted guste—Responde casi por acto-reflejo, intentando no dejar entrever que en realidad está nervioso.

—Yo también hablo chino—Informa Honda—Prefieres el chino, ¿verdad? Dilo con confianza, estás en tu casa.

Yao casi suelta una risa burlesca y enojada al escuchar al japonés decir tal cosa, pero efectivamente no puede comportarse como quisiera con él si quería seguir vivo.

—Prefiero el chino, señor—Responde Yao.

Honda asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, mirando la mesita delante de él.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Bebió un poco de su agua en un sorbo tan delicado como pequeño, y volvió a dejar el vaso en la superficie de la mesa—. No es mi idioma favorito, he de decir.

—Su idioma fue influenciado por el mío, señor—Dice Yao, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Honda le devolvió la mirada y lo obligó a disculparse—. Lo siento.

Yao mantiene la cabeza gacha porque la katana japonesa parece relucir incluso enfundada. El japonés podría enfundarla en su estómago sin ningún problema y quería evitar eso. Se frota un poco las manos, nervioso, esperando la próxima pregunta o frase de Honda.

—Deberías sentirte afortunado—Le dice de repente.

—¿P-perdón?

—No a cualquier _Maruta_ se le da el privilegio de conversar con un japonés.

Yao no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en señal de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término y en su cerebro no encontraba las herramientas que necesitaba para descifrarlo e inferir su significado. Pero le sonaba a… madera. Sí, a trozos de madera.

—Antes de ser llevado con él.

—¿Llevado a dónde, señor? —Y a Yao le tiembla la voz con una frecuencia que desconocía hasta ahora.

Honda se le acerca un poco, luego un poco más, hasta casi tocar sus narices.

—Eso es información clasificada del Imperio del Japón.

Se levanta de pronto, de pie frente a Yao, con las piernas un poco abiertas y los ojos chispeantes de insensibilidad, como quien mira un trozo de madera. El chino lo mira hacia arriba, sin miedo pero con incertidumbre, los labios ligeramente abiertos y los ojos brillantes. A Honda se le antojan adorables de pronto, detrás de esa coraza de metal sobre su piel y su pecho, donde descansa el indicio de humanidad que le queda. Lo toma del brazo, lo pone de pie con brutalidad y lo gira haciendo que Yao le dé la espalda. Observa su silueta ligeramente escondida tras esas vestimentas anchas, su cabello largo, y entre cosas inexplicables y prohibidas quiere soltárselo, pero se detiene a tiempo.

—¿Siempre vistes de verde? —Le pregunta de pronto, tanteando el cuerpo del Maruta sobre la ropa. En sus dedos siente el relieve de las costillas fuertes, blancas y quietas, tras la tela verde, las preguntas.

Yao no contesta y sólo se deja tantear impacientemente por el japonés, hasta que éste vuelve a hacerlo girar, a tomarlo otra vez del brazo, a arrastrarlo afuera de la casa y subirlo al auto con él. Sin negarse, sin siquiera pensar en hacerlo, Yao obedece sin chistar, sin soltar palabra ni risa nerviosa ni lágrimas. No pregunta por sus padres ni qué pasará con él, Honda le tiene prohibido hacerlo.

.

Luego de unas horas, vuelve a ser empujado fuera del vehículo. No sabe por qué él viajó con Honda en el asiento del copiloto cuando en la zona de carga venían con él un montón de personas más, todas siendo apresuradas para bajar del vehículo, incluso las mujeres y niños. Yao se queda mirando el espectáculo de enfrente, de una mujer que trae en sus brazos un bultito de unos tres meses. Un soldado japonés la detiene de pronto, le arrebata al bebé, lo abandona en el suelo y lo cubre de tierra húmeda hasta hacer que se ahogue. La mujer suplica piedad mientras, tirada en el suelo con su mano estirada intentando alcanzar a su hijo, el soldado pisotea su brazo. Cuando Yao está a punto de hacer algo por ella (porque la impotencia superó por un momento su miedo, ese que ahora comenzaba a experimentar), Honda se le acerca por detrás y lo empuja con brusquedad haciendo que avance hacia el frente.

Es una especie de planta, como una fábrica, una industria. Yao observa a todos sus compatriotas (y algunos con rasgos un poco más occidentales) avanzar lo más rápido posible a través de pasillos que dan a parar a celdas, mientras a cada chino le van poniendo un número en el pecho.

—¡Hey, camina! —Le apuran por detrás, un soldado japonés que no es Honda. Avanza como puede a través del lugar, antojándosele horrible, con un olor desagradable y extraño, e inevitablemente recuerda a su familia y piensa en preguntar por ellos, pero los números en el pecho de las personas, y el que ahora Honda le planta sin ningún tipo de cuidado, le dicen a gritos, a rugidos, que los nombres, aquí, son olvidados.

Con un número rústico en sobre la ropa y el trato brusco del soldado japonés tras él, es conducido a una celda donde hay cuatro chinos ya. Con él, y con la mujer tras él, que no paraba de llorar por su hijo, suplicando que le permitieran volver a buscarlo, son seis. Tres hombres, tres mujeres.

No sabe si el paisaje es peor dentro que fuera, no sabe si taparse los oídos y gritar como desquiciado, intentar escapar. Mirar cómo otros chinos son arrastrados por el pasillo u oír cómo la mujer llora descontrolada, ayudar a los otros dos hombres que se mantienen quietos y abrazando sus rodillas en las esquinas de la celda. ¿Qué hacer?

Y, con el tiempo, cuando sus compañeros de celda van y vienen, cuando van en silencio, obedientes, y vuelven golpeados, enfermos, con un dedo un diente menos, Yao comienza a acostumbrarse al horror y al miedo haciéndolo su compañero, sin reaccionar con tales sensaciones ante los horribles gritos que de repente escucha, de los miembros humanos que a veces son llevados o traídos por soldados japoneses y, poco a poco, se olvida de quién es, a dónde pertenece.

Se olvida de sus padres, de que en algún momento quiso ser un catedrático destacado, casarse y tener hijos. Se olvida del dolor, se olvida de que los gritos de las personas perturban, y sólo mantiene la vista frente a él, tras los barrotes, cuando por primera vez, Honda aparece con su traje negro y su katana ceñida, el cabello y ojos negros y la boca como tallada en piedra.

Se olvida de que debe hacer algo para evitar gritar de horror como tantos otros marutas.

* * *

><p><em>Las expresiones en japonés corresponden a "Buenos días", y a "¿Puedo pasar?". "Maruta" tiene una traducción un poco más inexacta. Vendría siendo algo así como "tronco", "madera", o "trozo de madera". Para los soldados japoneses de la época, los prisioneros chinos eran personas racialmente inferiores, por lo que no eran más que precisamente ello: pedazos de madera con los que se podía experimentar.<em>

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. III: Anónimos

**EL ESCLAVO VERDE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo III: Anónimos<strong>_

* * *

><p>Su rostro está perplejo, el de Honda también. Lo mira sin mostrarse compasivo y le ordena ponerse de pie. Yao obedece sin chistar pero no demuestra ningún miedo. Sus ojos están cansados, su piel amarillenta y sus ojeras son casi tan negras como los ojos del japonés. Honda le hace un gesto para que salga de la celda y lo siga. Es extraño que junto a él no haya más soldados japoneses. No es tranquilizador ni espeluznante, es sólo extraño. Tampoco hay más marutas que lo acompañen, está sólo él, Honda, las luces tenues del túnel y las puertas que de vez en cuando se abren dejando salir el olor pútrido de cadáveres o miembros cercenados. Hay médicos caminando en línea recta sin detenerse a mirarlo, cubiertos completamente de atuendos blancos y mascarillas. Yao intenta distinguir sus facciones o la forma de sus diabólicos ojos, pero Honda lo empuja desde atrás para que continúe.<p>

Llega a un cuarto completamente blanco, donde dos soldados japoneses lo desproveen de sus ropas y lo lanzan a una especie de plataforma, completamente desnudo. Cae como un saco de huesos. El médico, quien lo mira desde arriba y que conocería luego como el doctor Shirō Ishii, lo jala del cabello con una brusquedad tal que Yao grita como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, e inexplicablemente; ¿de dónde había sacado tales fuerzas para gritar, si sus pulmones estaban corroídos por las cenizas de los cuerpos quemados, el humo infinito de las calderas?

Finalmente se yergue y, de pie, mira al frente. Hay soldados japoneses frente a él, pero mucho más jóvenes. Sus rostros son mucho más cálidos que el de Honda o el de cualquier otro soldado. Sin embargo, esa posible calidez no le inspiraba absolutamente nada. Ni el pánico que sentía los primeros días de cuando era exhibido de tal manera, ni la retorcida paz que pudiera significar una jornada sin tortura. Le era indiferente.

El médico lo ubicó de costado hacia lo que parecían ser más bien alumnos y señaló algunos puntos en el cuerpo del maruta. Yao intentaba no mirar al médico, ni a los alumnos, ni mucho menos a Honda, aunque a éste último se le hizo inevitable. Levantó un poco los ojos hacia el japonés, y sin querer inspirarle lástima con su mirada, pues era de las más frías y duras, Honda ablandó su gesto un poco, pero no hizo nada por Yao cuando los alumnos comenzaron sus propias y básicas experimentaciones con el chino, cuando le jalaban el pelo hasta quedar con varios entre los dedos, cuando le pellizcaban la piel o lo rasguñaban o incluso cuando uno intentó arrastrarlo por el piso, cosa que no logró pues Yao antes le lanzó una patada en el mentón.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Gritó el médico, alejando a los alumnos del maruta y obligándolo más que ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, otra vez—. Este no es para jugar, ¿entienden? Hay más marutas en este lugar, que están enfermos o viejos. Este es joven y sano, puede ser muy útil para nuestra investigación y como tal, hay que cuidarlo.

—Sí, señor—respondieron los jóvenes al unísono.

Ishii se ubicó frente a Yao y dándole la espalda a los jóvenes. Honda, en una esquina, miraba con atención cada movimiento del médico.

Yao fue golpeado seguidas veces con un grueso tronco en la espalda, piernas y brazos, pero no al punto de dañar sus órganos internos ni quebrar sus huesos. Cayó al piso de rodillas sujetándose el estómago, su boca escupió sangre. Inexplicable era su punzante dolor abdominal si no lo habían golpeado en esa zona, sin embargo, no reparó en ello.

—Está prohibido agredir a un soldado japonés—Escupe el médico con tal tono que Yao siente que su piel se hiela aún más—. Honda, puedes llevártelo.

—Sí, señor.

A diferencia de cualquier otro soldado que Yao hubiera visto antes, Honda no lo tomó con brusquedad para ponerlo de pie, sino que simplemente lo esperó. Cuando lo hizo, le ofreció sus ropas de prisionero y el chino debió colocárselas frente a todos los ojos atentos que lo rodeaban. Ya vestido, caminó hacia afuera, Honda detrás de él.

El mismo túnel, y el mismo silencio. Hasta que de pronto un médico novato sale de una de las salas cubriéndose la boca y apoyándose en la pared comienza a vomitar. Yao intenta mirar qué hay dentro de la sala, pero Honda se interpone, obligándolo a continuar con su camino. El japonés no repara en el estado de su compatriota como sí lo hace Yao, quien casi lucía preocupado al ver que el poco experimentado médico no paraba de vomitar. Y no cesó incluso después de perderlo de vista.

Segundos después puede escucharlo, y paulatinamente el sonido va desapareciendo. Yao frunce el ceño, extrañado, y no resiste la tentación de preguntar:

—¿Qué hay en esa habitación?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Yao suelta una risilla que no tiene idea de dónde saca. Honda ignora tal respuesta, cosa extraña; cualquier soldado japonés en su lugar lo hubiera golpeado por interpretarla como una burla hacia él. Al seguir caminando, el túnel se vuelve simplemente eso: un túnel. Sin habitaciones, puertas, personas, armas o lo que sea. El olor es metálico, como el metal mismo, como la sangre adherida a las paredes.

Así, Honda lo devuelve a su celda. Al empujarlo dentro y ver cómo el soldado japonés se va, hay otro par de ellos que se dirigen hacia él, pero a buscar a dos prisioneros diferentes. Un hombre y una mujer, Yao no recuerda sus nombres, pero sí sabe quiénes son. Ella es la mujer a quien le asesinaron su hijo, él era un campesino viudo. Ambos son arrastrados fuera, sin siquiera chistar, y desaparecen.

Arrinconado en la habitación, rodeado más de muertos que de vivos, observa a su alrededor. Hay una mísera ventana en la pared que toca su espalda. Siente esa imperiosa necesidad de observar hacia afuera, de salir, incluso, pero hay decepción en sus pensamientos cuando descubre los barrotes que lo separan del exterior. Al mirar, se percata de que hay nieve. ¿Hace cuánto es que empezó el invierno? ¿Por qué no había sentido frío este último tiempo? ¿Es que ya todo lo que él consideraba suyo estaba tan corroído como para que hasta su piel y sentidos se volvieran insensibles?

Y ahora, cuando recapacita en lo que se ha convertido, se pregunta qué es ese lugar, por qué los llaman marutas y no chinos, o personas; por qué los nombres aquí no importan como si aquí sólo trajeran ganado. Ganado, ¿para qué?

—Experimentos—Le replica un maruta, igual que él, de la celda próxima. Es un hombre adulto que, por su apariencia, Yao estima que rodea los 50 años.

No replica nada inmediatamente, como si de pronto toda su capacidad de asombro le hubiera vuelto con aplastante sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta, como atontado, sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar pero sí girando sus ojos hacia el prisionero.

—Todos los jóvenes como tú reaccionan igual—Responde él, entre resignado y divertido, como si el mismo chiste le hiciera gracia una y mil veces sin importar cuántas veces lo escuchara.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás aquí? —Pregunta Yao, desviando un poco el tema.

—Siempre. Desde siempre. Ya no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior a esto.

Yao se tensa al escucharlo y se le nota cuando camina a paso débil para acercarse a él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le pregunta.

—Shen. Ese era mi nombre. Aquí nadie me reconoce como tal, es como si también lo hubiera perdido.

Hay un silencio aterrador y metálico que le hiela los huesos a ambos. Qué curioso es como el terror jamás se les acabará, aunque Yao todavía no sepa qué es, aún, el terror real.

—Vi que te sacaron de tu celda hace un rato—Le comenta Shen a Yao de repente.

—S-sí, aunque no sé para qué.

—No sé si decírtelo sea una buena idea.

—Tampoco iba a preguntar.

Shen sonríe ante la idea de tener que guardarse tales cosas. No era particularmente agradable tener que explicarlas.

—Pero sí puedo decirte que lo que hasta ahora has visto, no es nada comparado con lo que a mí me ha tocado ver.

Yao, separando sus labios y relajando el entrecejo, no sabe qué demonios decir.

La celda vuelve a abrirse. La prisión vuelve a engullir, a su vez, al campesino viudo y a la joven madre. La oscuridad se adueña de ambas miradas. Ella, sumergida en el pánico, abraza la almohada que la ha acompañado desde que su bebé de tres meses de edad fue ahogado con tierra en las afueras de la planta. La mujer mira el trozo del algodón roído que se recoge entre sus brazos, le grita con el corazón abierto que siente mucho haberlo abandonado, pero era eso antes que permitir que se llevaran a su hijo. Yao piensa en un momento ínfimo acercársele a consolarla de alguna manera, pero sabe que es inútil. Sus propios ojos, tan oscuros, enceguecidos, novatos aún, sólo inspirarán ignorancia y más locura en ella. Shen, desde su lugar, la mira, y mira a Yao, entonces, y niega con la cabeza.

—No sólo destruyen nuestros cuerpos aquí—dice, mirando los barrotes y los soldados yendo y viniendo—, sino también nuestras mentes, nuestras identidades. No falta mucho para que termines por olvidar hasta tu propio nombre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>:_

_Perdón por tardar siglos en actualizar... pero la universidad me consumía mucho tiempo y siendo sincera, este fic se me había desprendido del corazón. Hoy lo releí y me reencontré con él, espero que la inspiración no se me vaya otra vez._

_¡gracias por leer!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
